concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 24, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX
Night 6 of the Todos Santos Music Festival, & the final night. Kevn Kinney started off the night, with Peter Buck on dulcimer on 'MacDougal Blues, followed by songs from Scott McCaughey, then Chuck Prophet & Steve Wynn, (all backed by Peter Buck, Linda Pitmon & Josh Kantor). Joseph Arthur did a 5 song solo set, & also did a painting during his set. M.Ward then started off with a solo set, and joined by Conor Oberst, then M. Ward was joined by Steve, Linda & Josh for 'I'm Waiting For The Man', then half of Dawes joined for 'Let It Be Me' & 'Thank You Friends', which included Patterson Hood & Jay Gonzalez). Peter Buck joined on 12 string guitar on 'Fall On Me'. Dawes then did a full set, followed by Conor Oberst, who was backed by Dawes. The Drive-By Truckers were next, with Peter Buck joining on guitar on the last song 'People Who Died'. Nortec Collective Presents: Bostich & Fussible finished off the night & the festival with a popular set. SOUNDCHECKS: Drive-By Truckers soundcheck: I'm In Love With A Girl / Play It All Night Long (w/ Steve Wynn & Josh Kantor) / I'm In Love With A Girl Dawes soundcheck: Someone Will (Instrumental) / Hundreds Of Ways (w/ Conor Oberst) / Hundreds Of Ways (w/ Oberst) / All Your Favorite Bands M. Ward, Scott McCaughey, Joseph Arthur (drums), Jay Gonzalez & Josh Kantor (keyboards) soundcheck: Thank You Friends / Fall On Me (w/ Peter Buck) Joseph Arthur (solo): Heroin / Devil's Broom (part) / Vacancy Peter Buck soundcheck: Steve Wynn, Buck, McCaughey, Linda Pitmon, Chuck Prophet & Josh Kantor: The Groom's Still Waiting At The Altar McCaughey, Wynn, Buck, Pitmon, Prophet & Kantor: In The Ground Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon & Kantor: Ford Econoline / Bangkok Prophet, Wynn, McCaughey, Buck & Pitmon: Shake Some Action (Instrumental) Kinney, Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon & Kantor: Underground Umbrella (part) SETS: Kevin Kinney, Peter Buck, Scott McCaughey, Linda Pitmon, Josh Kantor & Joseph Arthur (conga drums, tambourine & harmonica): MacDougal Blues / Underground Umbrella (w/ Steve Wynn & Chuck Prophet) McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon, Wynn, Prophet & Kantor: In The Ground / Aw Shit Man Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon, Kantor (accordian) & Stephanie Finch (keyboards): Ford Econoline Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon, Arthur (conga drums), Kantor (accordian) & Finch (backing vocals): Shake Some Action / Bangkok Wynn, Prophet, McCaughey, Buck, Pitmon & Kantor: The Groom's Still Waiting At The Altar (w/ Finch) / Amphetamine (w/ Jay Gonzalez) Joseph Arthur: Devil's Broom / Heroin / Even Tho - Travel As Equals / I Miss The Zoo / In The Sun M. Ward: One Hundred Million Years / Fuel for Fire / Poison Cup / O'Brien (w/ Conor Oberst) M. Ward, Oberst, McCaughey, Pitmon, Wynn & Kantor: I'm Waiting For The Man M. Ward, T Goldsmith, G Goldsmith, McCaughey & Kantor: Thank You Friends (w/ Patterson Hood, Jay Gonzalez & Linda Pitmon) M. Ward, T Goldsmith, G Goldsmith, Buck, McCaughey, Kantor & Hood: Fall On Me Dawes: Don't Send Me Away / Fire Away / Most People / Time Spent In Los Angeles / When My Time Comes / All Your Favorite Bands Conor Oberst (w/ Dawes): Time Forgot / Hundreds Of Ways / Moab / Soul Singer In A Session Band / Going For The Gold / Another Travelin' Song Drive-By Truckers: The Living Bubba / Women Without Whiskey / Used To Be A Cop / Where The Devil Don't Stay / I'm In Love With A Girl (w/ McCaughey & Kantor) / First Air Of Autumn / Goodes Field Road / Shit Shots Count / Play It All Night Long (w/ Wynn & Kantor) / Space City / People Who Died (w/ Buck, Prophet, McCaughey, Wynn & Kantor) Nortec Collective Presents: Bostich & Fussible: